The present invention concerns that of a new and improved covering that can be used to cover any existing 2xe2x80x3 by 6xe2x80x3 decking of wood.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,390, issued to Oliveri et al., discloses a structural covering that is attachable to a rail of a railing that has a top, a pair of sides, ends, and a bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,882, issued to Forshee, discloses a cover for a wooden deck structure which protects people walking on the deck structure from splinters.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved covering that can be used to cover any existing 2xe2x80x3 by 6xe2x80x3 decking of wood. The covering would be preferably made from vinyl and could also be used for picnic tables, docks, or any railing or wood surface that uses 2xe2x80x3 by 6xe2x80x3 pieces of wood.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a deck covering in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the deck covering that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the deck covering in detail, it is to be understood that the deck covering is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The deck covering is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present deck covering. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regard as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a deck covering which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a deck covering which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a deck covering which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a deck covering which is economically affordable and available to the buying public.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a deck covering which provides additional benefits not present in the prior art.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.